


Patterns

by wonderminterplus



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib and Zim have always had patterns in their lives. When living with each other it's no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

Life got weird after college. And this was Dib’s life we’re talking about. Oh yes, Dib knew he was destined for the weird side of life. But two unexpected things happened. The first was that he became the lead of the cast of “Spook Searchers.”, a t.v show devoted to trying to find the spooky.

The second was falling in love and living with his greatest enemy and his robot. Said enemy was sitting on the couch with said robot when Dib came storming in.

“Zim! It’s your turn to do the dishes!” Dib yelled.

The irken looked over from the couch at Dib and gave a mocking snort.

“Do not think you can tell the great Zim what to do!” Zim replied.

Dib gave a long sigh.

“We go through this every time, Zim. I ask you to do something, you get huffy about it-”

“I am not huffy!”

“And then we get into some long, stupid argument. Then Gir does something spontaneous and we’re so amused we just forget about the argument and one of us does the chore.” Dib finished.

Zim still was huffy looking, but for once did not yell back. 

“Fine, fine, lets just skip to the Gir part this time.” he said.

Dib and Zim looked to Gir, who had been drinking out of a slushie cup this whole time. Noticing he was being watched Gir looked at the human, then the alien. He made a slight whining noise as he tried to think. Finally he burst out with a yell.

“I can’t perform under this pressure!” he yelled, then started to cry.

Gir hugged Zim and buried his face against Zim’s chest. Zim glared at Dib.

“Now look. You made him cry!”

“What? Me?”

And so Zim and Dib’s normal pattern was kept.


End file.
